


A Different Kind of Quiet

by wiltshire



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, M/M, cult stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltshire/pseuds/wiltshire
Summary: A drabble I wrote because I was bored. Gigi isn't my character and belongs to zoranhero





	A Different Kind of Quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zoranhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoranhero/gifts).



 I sat there with my back to the room. I'd been there for a while, in fact. I wasn't sure if they even remembered that I was there. I just sat there, staring at the same place I had been for the last hour. It wasn't as if it got more interesting over time, but that was fine. I could be good. I could be quiet. I was going to do whatever they asked of me without any questions. It didn't matter how tired I got. It didn't matter how bored I was or how hungry I was. I would wait.   
  
        It was a few more hours before they called me over. It took a few times until I was even dragged out of the stupor I was in. My body moved mechanically over to them as they told me that the ceremony would be starting soon. They told me to get into my place and I nodded without a word. I was insulted regardless of what I did. It was easier not to give them any specific targets.   
  
        I moved over to the back of the room and took a seat on the pillow they had left there for me. As they began to speak in a language I didn't understand out of a book I'd seen countless times before, I found myself zoning out again. It wasn't as if it mattered if I paid attention or not. My adviser had learned a long time ago that I never understood any of it. My job was to show up and be quiet. I was not to interrupt under any circumstances. Hell knows the last time I did, I had learned to never do it again. I still had scars on my back from the switch they had beat me with.   
  
        It was worse when they pointed at me, still speaking in that damn language I still knew nothing about. I didn't know what they could possibly want from me. I had nothing to offer, and as far as my adviser told me, I wasn't worth anything anyways. Nobody would want to deal with me outside of this place. My family never even wanted to keep me around. There was no reason anyone else would want to.  I was ugly, annoying, and pathetic. Crying about it made me weak. Crying about anything was weak. I was the "leader" of this place. I had to be strong. There was no excuse for mistakes here.   
  
        When I heard the academy had scouted me, I was beyond shocked. In a way, I was relieved. I believed someone had finally found some worth in me. It wasn't until they told me why they wanted me that my hope was shattered again. They had only wanted me to begin with because I was a figurehead of the very place I'd been held captive for my entire life. It felt like nothing more than a sick joke. The one thing that made me the most miserable was what I was going to be remembered for. I didn't have any real worth and it was true that no one would ever want anything to do with me.   
  
        I had never been more glad to be wrong.   
  
        When I met Gigi, everything seemed to be just a little bit more bearable. In his own weird way, he made me feel better about myself. His methods were definitely.. unconventional, but I was okay with that. He was the only one who ever gave me the time of day.   
  
        It was still usually quiet when we were alone, but I found I actually enjoyed that. It was harder with my other classmates. They expected me to talk, or participate in class discussions. It was.. an overwhelming change. Being around too many people made me nervous, and I was horrible at making small talk. I wasn't used to being around people who saw me as an equal. I didn't know what to do about it.   
  
        With him, it was different. He never made me feel like he expected anything out of me. He didn't hold me to the same standard that they had. I felt like I could finally relax when I was around him. The silences were never empty. They were a comfort. Even when things weren't quiet, it was nice to listen to him talk. As much as he liked to complain about things, his anger was never directed towards me.   
  
        He was hard to read most of the time. I could read when he was upset, and that he seemed to at least enjoy my company. Anything else was lost to me. I was getting used to having someone around who found  _something_  in me. I could be patient in trying to figure him out. In the mean time I could sort out the feelings I was getting for him. 


End file.
